What's Hidden Inside
by Cool Like Ice
Summary: HAHA! See, I did update! KD. Yuki's lover comes back, and Neal has a week to prepare for a glaive duel with him over Yuki. Other complications arise too. Ch 9 Please review if you read it!
1. Amaki

New comp! Yay!! (Well, I had to do the whole system recovery thing, so its not really a new comp, but that's another story.) New comp=new story.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing', never have, never will. (But I **_REALLY _**want to own Neal….tee hee!)

Neal straightened his brown and gold tunic in front of his mirror. "Yuki, darling, " he called. "Are you ready yet ? The ball is about to start!" He ran his fingers through his hair (again), and went into the bathroom to get his fiancée. Yuki was applying lip rouge in front of the mirror. "Sweetie, why are you wearing this? You're beautiful already." he complimented her as he rested his hands on her shoulders, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"I….uh…..thought it might be nice." Yuki stuttered as she finished. Neal chuckled, turned her around, and looked her over. She was wearing a sky blue kimono with white flowers and a white obi. 

"Like you said, we better be going." Yuki remarked after few minutes. 

"Oh, so I'm right _now?" _Neal asked jokingly.

She hooked elbows with him, and they walked out of their chambers, laughing merrily.

"Kel? Are you ready yet?" Dom shouted to Kel through her chamber doors.

"Almost." she called back. " Just a second, okay?" After a few minutes Kel walked out of her chambers, wearing a navy blue dress, fitting perfectly, (it was Lalasa's work), with beads and bell sleeves.

"You look…...uh…...nice." Dom stammered. He was wearing a forest green tunic, with blue hose.

" Why thank you." said Kel. " So do you. And thanks for escorting me to this ball…."

"No problem." _Anytime ,_ thought Dom. _Anytime at all. Especially if she looks this beautiful. Wait a minute, where did that come from? _The other side of him mused._ It's just Kel…..right?_

The two walked down the hall, talking about the Own, and Raoul, and mutual acquaintances.

They met up with Neal and Yuki once they got to the ball room, along with Cleon and his wife, Merric and Louisa of Fenbard (who had been courting for some time, and their engagement was expected to be announced soon), and Raoul and Buri. "Hello, Meathead." Kel said. " Nice to see the rest of you too." Kel started talking and making introductions to Dom.

" May I have this dance, fair lady?" Dom joked after a few minutes, asking Kel.

"Of course." she replied. Dom picked her up by the arms and swept her around the room. _What a wonderful dancer ,_ Kel thought. _Not that it matters. We're just friends- right? I mean, we went to this ball as friends….or maybe he meant more?_ "Oops- my bad." Kel apologized. _Stop thinking- you just stepped on his foot! What kind of idea will that give him? Aargh!!!_

"Switch partners now!" The herald called out. Neal and Dom looked at each other, shrugged, and traded partners.

"Just a moment, please, Lady Yukimi, I will be right back." Dom told Yuki, and walked off towards the restrooms. Kel and Neal kept on dancing as Yuki walked off to get a drink. 

Yuki suddenly spilled the water she was pouring. Someone, not Neal, had just put his arms around her shoulders! "Get off me!" she warned, turning around. 

" What's the matter, darling?" a man asked. " I thought you might be _glad _to see me, after all these years. Didn't you miss me?"

"Amaki? It's not you is it?" Yuki asked.

"Of course it is," Amaki replied. " You still love me? Don't you?" 

"I…well…we should talk…." Yuki said nervously. She glanced around the ballroom nervously. "Look, there's a empty corridor- why don't we go over there?" Yuki pointed. 

" Sure, sweetie….then maybe we could dance?" 

"Uh…sure?" The two walked to the abandoned corridor, talking. Yuki wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was babbling. _He's my fiancee….or he was. But technically we're still engaged. But what about Neal? I love him too. It was all so sudden- him going off to war, me leaving with Shinko, the goodbyes, the promises….. But I never came back did I? I found Neal…. And I love him, just not as much as Akami. So I should break it off with Neal then, right? But I thought he was dead! There was a message from the islands- or it could have been that other Amaki that died? The horrible one…..So I found Neal….and I am happy. Maybe Amaki has changed, after all these years. That would make it easier for me to resist him, to stay with Neal. He's still as handsome as ever though- chocolate colored eyes, beautiful black hair, tall, handsome…. _"Huh?" She realized he at been speaking. 

" I was just asking how things were at the palace. I mean, I just told you what happened to me, its only fair."

"Uh…well…good…..uh….yeah."

" What kind of answer is that?" He asked, kissing her. Yuki broke apart quickly.

"I'm sorry…" she told him. He kissed her again. Yuki gave in this time,, thinking that Neal wouldn't come along.

"I wonder where Yuki is." Neal remarked after the dance was over.

"I thought I saw her go off that way." Kel said, and pointed.

"Be right back, okay?" Neal said, walking off in Yuki's direction.

Cleon came over and told Kel "I notice you neglected to mention that she was with another man?"

" What he doesn't know, won't hurt him, right?"

"Whatever you say, Mother" Cleon said with a grin.

"Oh bag it Cleon."

"Yuki!" Neal shouted with a gasp once he reached her. Yuki quickly broke apart form Amaki.

"I can explain." she told him.

"You _better _be able too. That did _not _look friendly."

Sorry to leave you at a sorta cliffy guys! Review please! Now! I won't continue until I get 5 reviews. Unless of course I get terribly bored. But that rarely happens. Hehe. So review!

Tchao! ( that's how the French spell it, so you can't say I'm wrong about that.)

PS This is a story (maybe the only one) where _I actually have some sort of idea what the hell is going to happen._ Amazing, huh?!!!

Review now!


	2. Memories

****

Would you beleive that I actually got 6 reviews! Wow! If you get a little confused, Yuki and Neal are having flashbacks.

Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin', never have, never will. (Including the part directly out of Squire, with my own changes to make it look like Neal's POV.) 

"Sir, you have no right to go around kissing my fiancée." Neal growled.

"Your fiancée? Excuse me, but she and I engaged." Amaki countered.

"Stop it, you two!" Yuki scolded.

"Yuki…." Neal asked. "Are you really truly engaged to this man?" 

"Yes." Yuki told Neal.

"Yuki, are you really truly engaged to this man?" Amaki asked.

"Yes!" Yuki told Amaki, almost breaking into tears.

"It looks like we have a bit of a problem then, no?" Amaki said. 

"Look, I think I deserve to know what in the name of the Mother is going on between you two. Yuki, you need to explain." Neal said.

"Yuki, please, just tell me what is going on with you and this…this…Easterner." Amaki spat out the word, as if it was something disgusting.

"Okay…but you may want to have a seat. It's a very long story"

"We can stand."

"So it all started when I met Amaki…" Yukimi told the two men, sitting down herself.

*~*

A man walked over to Yukimi as she was pouring herself a drink. "May I have this dance, lovely lady?" The speaker was surprisingly talking in Yaman, not Common. Common was becoming the language of choice for most Islanders. He looked handsome in a blue tunic with blue hose. Easterner style- it was the latest fashion in the Islands. Once again, Easterners take over, thought Yuki. Funny how she'd heard that Yamani style was all the rage in Tortall. But that didn't matter. To Yukimi, Eastern lands were far away and distant, even though they weren't. In truth, she didn't really care about them. She should, since Shinkokami was getting married to a Tortallan , yet she didn't. 

"Me?" she wondered aloud. He can't be speaking to me! I have been eyeing him all night- and he's asking me to dance? I have never had such luck!

"Who else looks this lovely tonight?"

"Why, I'd love to." Yuki replied, not knowing what else to say, especially to that compliment. He was a wonderful dancer, she noticed as they a danced to a classic Yamani song. "Do I get the privilege of knowing your name?"

"Of course, it's Amaki. Amaki noh Shiakaru."

"Like the god of the hills?"

"Yes indeed. And yours would be…?"

"Yukimi noh Diaomoru. I prefer Yuki."

"Yuki it is, then." 

*~*

There was a knock on Yuki's door.

"Come in!" she called.

"Yuki, I have some terrible news," Amaki said.

"What, darling?" Yuki replied.

"The emperor has decreed that all his warriors must be sent off to fight the pressing force from Scanra. That includes me."

"No! I won't let you! I'll go with you!" she cried.

"No, sweetie, you can't! You must go with Princess Shinkokami to Tortall." 

"Come with me then, like you were going to! I don't see the problem!"

"That's the problem, right there. I have to go to war. I promise, I do, I will find you in Tortall."

"And?"

"Yuki, we will marry then. If you agree, of course."

"Yes, of course." She pulled him into a kiss. After a few minutes, she asked, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow at dawn." he told her, and laid her down on her bed.

*~*

"So he proposed to you on the spur of the moment, and you agreed?" Neal asked.

"Yes." she replied, shamefully.

"So how come you started to court me?" Neal wondered.

"Well, you see a message came from the islands. It said that a man I knew called Amaki had died. I didn't realize it until later, but I did know two Amakis. I assumed it was the one I was engaged to, not the other one. I now realize I assumed wrong."

"Oh," was all Neal could manage.

"So tell me, Easterner, how you met my fiancée." requested Amaki

"I do have a name, you know, Westerner," Neal informed Amaki.Yuki was trying to fade into the backround, she was ashamed of herself.

"Oh?" he questioned.

"Yes. Neal. Sir Nealan of Queenscove to you, that is."

"As do I. Amaki noh Shiakaru. Please tell me how you met Yuki."

"Fine by me."

*~*

Cleon was telling what he knew about the new warlord when the door opened. A bright figure walked into the open space between the tables and the dais on which Lord Wyldon and Inness sat.

The newcomer wore two of the floor-length wrap dresses known as kimonos, one over the other. The outer one was cream colored silk with orange and yellow maple leaves printed on the fabric; the edges of her inner kimono were orange. The kimonos were secured by a wide, stiff sash called an obi, this one of bronze silk. The lady's feet, in brown silk slippers, made a shushing sound in the suddenly quiet room. Her ebony hair was parted in the center and combed out straight to her waist. Two short locks framed her face exactly.

Placing her palms on her thighs, she bowed to the men on the dais. "Please excuse me, she said in accented Common, her pretty voice audible throughout the room. "I come at the request of my princess, her imperial highness, Princess Shinkokami."

Lord Wyldon put aside his napkin and stepped off the dais to stand on the Yamani woman's level. He gave her a bow, the kind done in the Eastern Lands, and said, "I am the training master, Lord Wyldon of Cavall. How may I assist you and your imperial mistress?"

"My mistress says, she has been told that Keladry of Mindelan is here," the lady said, bowing to Wyldon again. "Might this unworthy servant of the princess be permitted to speak with her?"

How elegant, and beautiful she looks. _I wonder if she's courting someone already_, thought Neal. _From the looks on the boys' faces, I might have some competition. _

Wyldon beckoned; Kel was already excusing herself to Cleon as she slid out of place. At the front of the hall she bowed to the training master as she always had. She turned to the Yamani, placed her palms on her thighs, and offered the correct bow due a noblewoman in the emperor's service. The Yamani did the same. 

"Please excuse me," Kel said in Common. "But do I have the honor of addressing the Lady Yukimi noh 

Daiomoru?" 

Now the corners of the lady's eyes crinkled, the Yamani equivilant of laughing aloud. "You have changed very much too in six years, Keladry of Mindelan." Yukimi, only a year older than Kel, looked up at her. 

"There is more of you than there was."

"If you will excuse me? I know you have much to discuss with Squire Keladry," Lord Wyldon said politely. 

"Outside, perhaps?"

Yukimi bowed to him. "My lord, may I ask if Squire Keladry is permitted to visit my mistress when her meal is complete?"

"Keladry must ask her knight-master," Lord Wyldon said. He bowed to Yukimi and returned to his table.

Kel started speaking in Yamani to Yukimi, they bowed to each other, and she replied. Turning, she bowed to the room. There was a sudden clatter as every page and squire tried to stand and bow. 

Yukimi drew an orange and gold fan from her obi, flicked it open, and used it to screen the lower part of her face. Someone sighed with longing. Yukimi's eyes danced, and she replied to Kel's next statement. The two left the room. 

*~*

"Hmph." Amaki scoffed. "I do believe that our story is better than yours."

"I wouldn't say that." Neal remarked. By then Yuki had started off for the ballroom, hoping the two would be wrapped up in such a heated argument that they wouldn't notice her leaving.

"Yuki! Come back here!" They shouted simultaneously. Then they looked at each other, horrified that they had agreed. _Just as horrified as I was when the Stump and I agreed,_ Neal noted to himself silently. Yuki meekly walked back to them.

"Ok, Yuki, since you got us and yourself into this whole mess, what do you suggest we do?" Neal asked.

"Uh…glaive fight? Winner gets to marry me?" She suggested.

"Good idea." Amaki said. _This Easterner probably doesn't even know naginata,_ Amaki thought to himself.

"Great. Second bell, 3rd fencing ring in the King's Court, a week from today." Neal told him, and walked off. 

__

Oh, Mithros, what have I gotten myself into? Neal wondered. _I just agreed to fight a man at a weapon I don't know. This is just great. I need Kel! She has to teach me how to fight glaive- and fast! _

****

Hope you guys liked that chapter. It actually took me the whole day. Well, kinda. You see, I was reading other fanfics half the time, and I went out to acupuncture- another story. You probably just want to go review instead of listening to my mindless blabber. *hint hint* Tchao!

PS Thanks for beta-ing Amanda! (You notice I agreed with all your suggestions.)


	3. Meetings

****

I really wanted to get this to you sooner, but my internet died just as I was sending it to be beta-d. So, I got this up ASAP.

Disclaimer: Don't own nutin', never have, never will. 

A pounding noise was heard on Neal's door. "Open up! I need that remedy!" Kel shouted through the 

wood. It was the morning after the ball.

"Go away!" Neal snapped back.

"No! It's Kel, open up."

"Not now, Kel, sorry."

"I'm coming in…" she warned. She opened the door, which luckily wasn't locked. She saw what Neal was doing, and burst out laughing. " What in the name of all the gods in the universe are you doing with a _glaive _?"

"I…uh…took up a sudden interest in Yamani weaponry?"

"Is that a question, or an answer?" Kel asked.

"An answer, Mother." Neal said while putting down the glaive and sitting on his bed.

"No, really, Neal."

"Do I have to tell you?" 

"Yes."

"Fine…" Neal told the story of last nights events, and once he finished, looked at his best friend. "Well?" he asked. 

"Do I get the privilege of a reply?"

"Yes, you do." Kel sighed. "Wow. It s sounds like a tale for children, or a court lady's gossip."

"Glad I could make at least some people happy." Neal said sarcastically. " So will you teach me how to use that dratted glaive?"

"Only if you give me the remedy for my leg." She replied. Neal sighed, waved a hand over her leg and green fire flashed.

"Here." He handed her a potion. "Drink this." Kel made a face and gulped it down.

"Euch. Never did like those nasty healing potions. Up. We have to get to work."

"Now?" He whined. 

"Yes! I have 5 days to teach you 7 years of training." With a sigh, Neal picked up his glaive.

~~~~~~

Kel was in her room, taking a nap, when someone pounded on her door. "Go away." She mumbled.

"Kel, come on. The meeting with the King? Let's go!" It was Dom.

"Mithros, I forgot all about that. I'll meet you in the Royal Wing in one minute, okay?"

"No! It's now! Lets go!" _I would have liked to sleep longer, what with Neal whacking me with a glaive all morning. I chose this life, I suppose, _Kel reminded herself as she stumbled out of bed. She took off her breeches, and put on a pair of hose . She threw on a shirt, with Mindelan's colors on it, and quickly ran a comb through her hair. Putting on her boots, she opened the door.

"Why weren't you ready?" Dom asked. 

"Taking a nap. Is that allowed?" Dom gave her a peck on the cheek for that reply, and Kel immediately turned beet red. "So have you heard what this meeting is about?" She asked as they walked.

"Something to do with the King's Own."

"So why am I invited?"

"I guess because you worked with the Own and my lord so long."

"Oh." They walked in silence for the rest of the way, but once they arrived at the meeting chamber, Dom 

remarked,

"Well, looks like we weren't the only ones invited." Kel looked around and saw Raoul, Lerant, Qasim, Flyndan, Osborne, and many others she recognized from the Own, waiting for the doors to open.

"My Lord?" she asked Raoul.

"I told you to stop calling me that, it's Raoul now that you're not my squire. Anyway, I have no idea what this is about. His highness has been very secretive." King Jonathan opened the door to the meeting chambers just as Raoul finished.

"Come in," he said, his deep voice commanding.. "Take a seat, anywhere; get a drink if you please." The men, and Keladry found a place and got comfortable. "Some of you may notice that there is only one company here." he began, standing at the head of the table. "There's a reason- unlike usually." A few of the men chuckled at his joke. Kel didn't. She had never really forgiven him for allowing Lord Wyldon to put her on probation. "I need volunteers, about twenty men." he continued. I need men with experience in this kind of work. Raoul, you going is a given, you too Flyndan. Keladry, you have experience working with the Own, that's why you're here. It's your choice. Those who go will receive bonuses , but that may not be reason enough. 

"You see, the Scanrans may have stopped attacking us for now, but they have turned to attack the Yamanis. They have asked us for relief in their towns, and I have told them yes. That's what you are here for in Tortall, I don't see why I shouldn't send some of you to help the Yamanis. Don't decide now, sleep on it. Report back to me tomorrow, same time, same place." He took a sip of water. "You are dismissed. Keladry, wait for a second, I wish to speak with you." 

She went over to him, asking, "Yes?" He waited until all the men had left, and then spoke. 

"I would especially like it if you came, Keladry, since you lived there for so long."

"I- I'll speak with my mother. She said she might have some plans for me." Kel lied. In truth, she just wanted to take a break from knighthood, after defeating Blayce only 2 months ago, and leaving New Hope in the charge of Lord Wyldon. _Less than a year of being a knight, and already I'm tired of it. I hope that this is just a stage._

"Please do your best, Keladry." She knew a dismissal when she heard one, and bowed. 

"I will, Your Highness." she told him as she left.

"What did he want?" Dom was waiting for her outside.

"He told me that he would especially like it if I came."

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't really want to, but if he ends up ordering, I must. Are you?"

"Nope. Since Neal's engaged, my mother wants me to stay for their wedding. It's in a month, and I take it we'll probably be gone longer than that."

I guess he doesn't know, but it's not my place to tell him. Kel thought. The noon bell rang, which meant it was time for lunch. "Thank the gods. I'm starving." Kel said, glad she wouldn't have to lie about Neal's current situation with Yuki.

That's all for now folks!


	4. Madmen

****

Notice the new pen name! Anyways………………………I have finally taken the time to update. Sorry I didn't update this weekend, I meant to though. What? You don't believe me? Honestly. Anyways………………..

Disclaimer: Usual.

"Look, Neal. You hold it like _this, _not like _that." _ Kel said, shifting Neal's hands on the glaive.

"Yes, yes I know, I know." Neal sighed, giving the glaive a swing. It was a morning, the cold dreary, miserable type. _This better help me win back Yuki, _Neal thought. _ I swear to Mithros, I will never steal anyone's beau again! _With an afterthought, he added to himself, _Okay, that's not very likely._

"Watch out!" Kel screamed, as Neal almost hit her with the glaive.

"What's the matter, going soft? It's not like you to scream." Neal drawled.

"It is when almost being whacked by a madman with a glaive," Kel muttered. 

"What's that?"

"Nothing." Kel replied, all innocence.

"Likely." Neal scoffed, trying another swing. He was unsuccessful, and shattered a vase in his chambers.

"Okay, okay. Time to move outside, before you break _another_ 100 gold noble vase." Kel scolded. She took his glaive and hers, and their covers. Putting the covers on the weapons, she walked out of his room. Neal followed her.

"Ninety-nine, for your information," he retorted as they walked into the hall, and headed for the practice courts.

"Well, well, well…. What do we have here?" Dom's voice was joking, his blue eyes twinkling as he walked over to Kel and Neal. Previously busy practicing his sword, he took a rest to say hello to Kel and Neal. "The resident Meathead and the resident Lady Knight. And Meathead, with a weapon I thought only Kel and the Yamanis were brave enough to try!"

"It's a long story, _Resident Madman._" Neal sighed, looking around for an empty court.

"Hello Dom," said Kel.

"Hi there, sweet." Seeing Neal looking around, Dom also added, "You could join me if you wanted. And do tell all…"

"Sweet? Kel? Did I hear correctly?" Neal asked, confused. He looked at his best friend, and she shrugged in return.

"Long story." Dom said with a smirk.

"Story for a story?"

"Later, _come on _Neal!" Kel interrupted, dragging Neal by his tunic-sleeve to an empty spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dinner tonight, Kel?" Dom offered over lunch. 

"I don't see why not." Kel replied. _I guess it's official. I'm Dom's beau. That is **not **a bad thing at all. Not at all. _Kel mused to herself.

"You two are driving me nuts!" Neal exclaimed all of the sudden.

"What, don't like the fact that _I'm _able to ask a girl to dinner and get 'yes' as an answer?" Dom asked.

"I can too! Any woman in the court would _kill _to be asked to dinner by me!"

"Are you willing to bet on that?"

"Yes. One gold noble. Who shall I ask?"

"Oh……………how about………….Kel!" She looked amused at Dom's suggestion, and Dom winked at her.

"I'm waiting, Neal." Kel joked after a while. _Mithros, what have I gotten myself into? _Neal asked himself.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"No." Kel replied, trying not to burst into laughter. Finally she gave in, and Dom joined her.

Between laughter, Dom asked, "My money?" Neal grumbled and reached into his tunic and handed Dom the coin.

"So seriously, Dom, how did Kel and you become well, you know…," Neal trailed off.

"I don't know, it just happened, I guess." Dom told Neal. "You never told me why you were learning the glaive."

"Oh. Well…" Neal stuttered in reply.

"In short, Yuki's lover from the Yamani Islands came back, she thought he was dead, but he wasn't , Neal and him got in a fight, and they challenged each other to a glaive match." Dom raised his eyebrows at Neal, and Neal shrugged and said,

"It's the truth." With that remark, the three continued their lunch in silence. 

****

Okay, that's pretty much it. I hope you don't mind that I made it Kel/Dom. I wasn't sure which way to go, Kel/Dom or Kel/Neal, and, well, yea. Hehehe. Go review!

__


	5. Missing Something?

****

Okay, back from Florida. I went there for spring break, and so now I'm updating. YAY! Hehe. Nothing much to say, so I shall get on with the story. Had to up the rating, if you noticed.

Disclaimer (Won't post anymore from now on, okay?): Usual.

  
"Oh shit. Dom!" Kel called, opening the door her chambers. Lunch was finished, and Kel, Neal, and Dom had decided to retire to their rooms for the time being. Neal had found his chambers a bit earlier down the hall, and she and Dom had just parted.

"What?" He called back, opening his door and sticking his head out. "What's the matter, love?"

"We forgot to meet the king!" She replied. Dom raced out of his room, quickly shut the door, (not bothering to lock it) ,and took of down the hall at high speeds. Kel pocketed her keys, and followed Dom.

When they arrived at the meeting chambers, everyone was walking out of the door, talking excitedly. "Ah. You have decided to join us at last." The king spoke, a twinkle in his sapphire eyes. "Come on in." He ushered Kel and Dom into the room. Both of them were still panting, which is why Jon asked "Would you like some water?"

"No, thanks, we're fine," Dom replied. 

Kel began to apologize. She knew she wouldn't get beheaded like in the Yamani Islands for missing a meeting, yet it was still a serious offense. "I'm so sorry we missed the meeting. We-" King Jonathan had put his hand up, so Kel broke off.

"Don't apologize. We all forget every once in a while." He explained. In a more serious tone, he continued. "On to business. You didn't miss much, only the men telling me whether or not they will go. Now, how about you two?"

Dom answered for both of them. "I'm sorry, your highness, but we shall not be going. You see, Nealan of Queenscove is engaged to be married in a month, and from experience these sort of things last longer than that. Kel is the maid of honor, and I am the best man, so we can't take any chances."

"I see." King Jonathan sighed. "Well, then," he continued, standing up. " I will see you two around." They knew they were dismissed, so they left.

"That wasn't as bad as I expected." Dom remarked as they went back to their chambers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long and relaxing nap for both Kel and Dom, the bell that served as a warning for dinner time rang. Kel woke up at the loud clanging sound, stumbled out of bed, and walked over to her closet. Opening it, she tried to decide what to wear to her dinner with Dom.

_Breeches and a tunic? Too informal, _she thought as looked at her choices. _A ball gown? Too formal. A kimono? Doesn't seem right. This is pathetic! This is all I own? Who should I borrow from? Lalassa! Maybe she'll lend me some clothes for the night! _

That thought made up her mind, and Kel set off, determined that this time she wouldn't get scared by the bustle of her old servant's shop.

When she arrived, it was as she expected. Hot, noisy, crowded, and busy. Pushing her way through the crowd, she ignored other ladies' protests at her cutting, or yelps from ladies who's toes were being stepped on. Finally seeing Lalassa, she rushed over.

"My lady" Lalassa exclaimed when she saw Kel, "What a delightful surprise! How may I help you?"

"I…uh…" Kel stammered.

"What?" Lalassa shouted. "I can't hear you! Come this way!" Dutifully following Lalassa, they made their way through a series of rooms filled with more women, cloth, string, and other supplies. Finally they reached what seemed to be an office. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you see, I'm going out to dinner in the city tonight, and I have nothing to wear!" complained Kel.

"Ah. I see. A special someone?"

"Uh…yes."

"Who's the lucky man?"

"Dom."

"Dark hair, blue eyes?" Lalassa questioned.

"Yes."

"Formal dress?"

"A little, I guess."

"I have just the thing." said Lalassa. She went over to a different room. Kel didn't bother to follow. When she came she brought out a dress that looked similar to what Kel had worn to dinner as a page. It was fawn brown, a color that looked nice on Kel.

"Is this what the ladies wear?" Kel wondered.

"Why, of course!" Lalassa exclaimed. "A few alterations might need to be made, but that's easily and quickly done." She went to work on those alterations right away, and Kel sat there, waiting.

****

I think I'll leave you there for now. I have a strong feeling that the next chapter might come out within the next week! (Can't promise you though. At most, next weekend.)

****


	6. Dinner

****

You guys, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, _so _sorry! I meant to get it out before this past weekend, but then I had to go to Detroit, Michigan. And I even tried to get it out before that but I had a big history test, and a bunch of homework, and it kind of took over my life. Not like you care though, you just want the story. So…here it is!

"Okay, all done!" Lalasa pronounced. Holding up the dress, she looked at Kel. Kel was staring at it, a questioning look on her face. Then seeing Kel's face, Lalasa questioned, "What? Don't you like it?"

"Oh, of course I do, it's just…" Kel trailed off. Lalasa nodded, urging her to go on. " I just…well…are you sure? I mean, are you sure that this is what the ladies wear?"

"Oh! Is that all? Of course! Why, were you expecting something else?" Kel nodded. "Ah. I see. Well, just trust me, okay?" 

Kel nodded again, then said, "When have I not?" Lalasa shrugged her shoulders. "Oh! I have to go change into this!"

"My lady, perhaps you should stay here."

"Why?"

" I think you may need help…" Kel had a questioning look on her face, so Lalasa continued. "With the, ah, the… undergarments." Kel promptly blushed a deep shade of red. 

"Special ones?"

"Yes."After 20 minutes or so, Kel was ready. Or so she thought. Lalasa had brought out face paint.

"Oh, no! I refuse," Kel protested when she saw. " I absolutely refuse!"

"Please, my lady, I know exactly how to apply it!" After a minute or so of arguing, Kel gave in. 

"Are you done yet?" Kel whined.

"I am now." Lalasa spun Kel around, so she could face the mirror. Kel let a slight gasp escape her.

"I look…I look…" Kel trailed off, unable to find words.

"Like a lady." Lalasa finished. Then they heard the dinner bell ring.

"Oh, no! I must leave!" Kel started off towards the palace. "Thanks Lalasa!" She called. Kel walked quickly towards the palace. She didn't dare run and mess up her dress. When she finally arrived, she saw Dom waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late,"Kel apologized. "It's just-"

"That's okay." Dom broke her off. Taking Kel by the hand, he asked, "Where would you like to go?"

"Why don't you suggest something?"

"I know this resturaunt, down on the other side of the city. I forget it's name, but it's wonderful!"

"Sounds good to me." They walked off towards the restaurant together, talking about various things.

Once Dom and Kel reached the restaurant, they were immediately seated.

"There's such a long line, why did we seated first?" Kel wondered aloud.

"We're nobles, you see. They like to stay on our good side. The commoners waiting in line won't grumble to much for the same reason." Answered Dom.

"I see."

"So, what would you like to eat? They have wonderful fish, with a delicious sauce."

"What kind of sauce?" Kel inquired.

"Basil, tomatoe, garlic, onions, mushrooms, and carrots."

"Sounds good to me." A waitress came along, and Dom ordered for the both of them.

"We'll have the fish with garlic and basil sauce, and just water to drink."

"Is that all?" The waitress inquired.

"For now." Dom replied.

"So, Dom, do you get a vacation from the Own since my lord is going to be in the Islands?" inquired Kel.

"Yes, I do. My lord was also kind enough to keep paying those of us who aren't going to the Islands."

"That's good, then."

"Yeah, it means I won't have to live off my mother for the next two months." Kel smiled. "Unfortunately, my lord also expects me to work for it. Mainly dealing with small emergencies in the Royal forest, little things like that." Dom continued. Their conversation strayed to various other things, from the latest gossip, to Neal, to new optional classes being offered, to other topics.

Finally the food arrived. "It's good, huh?" Dom asked after 5 minutes of just eating.

"Whether it's because this food _is _good, or because I'm starving, I love it!" Kel replied. "Or maybe both."

"I think it's both." 

They finished their dinner, and decided to walk around Corus for a while. They visited different shops, marveling at all sorts of things. Kel especially liked a pair riding gloves, but decided they were too expensive when she found out the price.

"I'll buy them for you," offered Dom.

"No, no, no. 17 gold nobles? Besides, you already paid for the dinner!" Kel protested.

"For you, Kel, it's worth it." After quite a lot of arguing, Kel finally gave in, but promised to pay him back. Dom shrugged, and they continued on their path, slowly making their way back to the castle.

Once they finally reached the castle, they reached a lull in conversation, and silently walked up to their rooms together. Once they reached the. Dom gave Kel a kiss. Kel, petrified, just stood there. Dom broke off all of the sudden, and Kel fled.

****

Evil, aren't I? Stupid English teacher gave me C on my essay today, for reasons that don't even make sense. For example, I write, _How were you identified as a Jew? _and she crosses out _How were_, and ads _was instead_,making it _Was you identified as a Jew? _and then she calls it a fragment! I mean, really. 

Once again I'm rambling. Oh well, such is life! Er, yea, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU FLAME ME, JUST REVIEW! Yeah, okay, I'll shut up now. That's all for now!


	7. Lamps, Beds and Kisses

****

Nothing to say right now, so, er, yeah! Oh, and thanks to all of you lovely, darling, sweet people who have reviewed so far! I love you guys, keep on reviewing!

"Kel? Kel! Kel, come back!" Dom called. Kel hastily opened her door, and then ran into her chambers. Dom was just about to walk in when she shut the door. Dom pounded on it, but Kel didn't make a sound. He decided to talk to her tomorrow, and left.

Kel, muffled by the door, started sobbing. She fell on her bed, and immediately fell asleep, too tired to even think about what she had done.

Back in his chambers, Dom was pacing the floor._ What did I do? _He thought tiredly. _Did I come on too fast? Does she not like me in that way? Yet, she agreed to go out to dinner with me. Or maybe she was just being kind… I hope I didn't frighten her off. _His thoughts getting too depressing, Dom decided to go to sleep and deal with it in the morning. 

The next day, Kel woke up at dawn as usual. Taking her practice glaive off the hook, she started a pattern dance. Her thoughts weren't on the pattern dance, though. They were on the night before. Why had she run away like a startled deer? She liked Dom, maybe even loved him for Mithros' sake! And yet, when he kissed her, she couldn't kiss back, she just ran!

Suddenly Kel heard a crash. Her glaive had swiped through a lamp, causing it to fall and shatter. _Shit! _Kel thought, picking up the pieces of broken glass. After it was all cleaned up, Kel walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. Kel pulled her breeches on, then her breast band and tunic. Just as she was running a comb through hr hair, she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She called.

"The Mother." Neal answered back. "Kel, don't tell me you forgot! It's time for my lesson!"

"What, already?" Kel said, opening the door for Neal. "We haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"Correction- _you _haven't had breakfast yet. Why didn't you go?"

"Because the breakfast bell hadn't rung yet!"

"Yes, it did! And see-" The next bell had started to ring. "Here comes the bell after that!"

"Damn it!" Kel cried. "Hold on, I'm going to go see if I can find a roll or something." 

"No need. I brought you one. So why weren't you there?"

"I was practicing my glaive, and my thoughts were on-" Kel broke off, not wanting Neal to know what had happened the night before.

"Dom?" Neal said with a grin. Seeing the surprised look on Kel's face, he said, "Oh yes, Dom told me all about what happened last night." Kel buried her face in her hands. "Just one question. _Why_?"

"That's the whole problem! I don't know why!"

"Does Kel need to share?" Neal asked jokingly.

"No!"

"I think you do…"

"Argh!" Kel shouted. "Just, let's get to work, okay?"

"Kel? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Neal, I am."

"It's just not like you to blow up like this or anything." 

"I know, I'm sorry." She took his practice glaive off the hook, and gave it to him. "I'd just rather not talk about it." She took a bite of the roll and handed Neal his glaive. "So, where were we? Right, the Kujaki hold…" They practiced long and hard, stopping only when Neal broke another lamp.

This time it was Neal's turn to swear. "Shit!" Neal and Kel both went down to pick up the pieces but crashed their heads together. 

"Ow!" They shouted simultaneously. 

Then Neal said, "Sorry about the lamp."

"It's okay. I already broke one this morning. When I go down to the palace stores, I'll just put in an order for two." The lunch bell rang.

"Come on, Kel, clean it up later. I'm starved." Neal urged when Kel made no move to leave, but kept cleaning up. 

"Fine." When they reached the mess they searched for a place to sit. Not seeing Dom already seated, Kel and Neal found an empty table and sat down.By the middle of lunch, when Dom hadn't arrived, the two friends started to worry.

****

"I wonder where he could be?" Neal remarked.

"I sure hope it wasn't me." Kel said, a worried look on her face.

"It couldn't have been. He was fine at breakfast."

"Yeah..but…I wasn't there at breakfast."

"So? He didn't know that was going to happen."

"Look, Neal, I'm just worried about him, okay?"

"So go up to his rooms after we finish."

"I think I will." 

Kel, true to her word, finished her lunch and went up to Dom's rooms. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Finally she called, "I'm coming in!"and did.

Looking around, she saw no sign of Dom. His sword was still there, which was a good sign because it meant he hadn't left the palace. _Yet, _Kel thought sadly. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her. Not wanting whoever it was (especially Dom) to know she had been there, she ducked under the bed.

Unfourtunatly, that wasn't such a good move. It _was _Dom, and he had come to get something from _under the bed. _Dom was obviously in a hurry, because he rushed over to the bed. He got down on all fours and started to crawl under the bed, but saw Kel crouching under there, trying to make a sound.

Kel was turning a deep, deep shade of red, but Dom started to laugh. Kel slowly crawled out the other end of the bed, and Dom got up, still laughing and went to meet her. "It's not funny!" Kel protested. 

Dom answered, trying to fight the laughter. "Of course it's not." 

"I was…trying…to…uh…surprise you?" She stammered in return.

"What fo-" Dom broke off all of the sudden, and asked, "Can I kiss you?"

"Even after last night?"

"Yes."

"Yes." This time, Kel kissed back.

****

There. All better. I didn't especially like the beginning of this chapter, but that's just me. Please let me know what you think in a review! And please let me know how many pages long you like your chapters, I'm wondering how long to write them. (Just remember- longer chapters=longer time until updates.)

****


	8. Author's Note

__

5-18-03

Hello everyone! 

This is a quick author's note to let you know that updates from now until October-ish will be a little weird. Sometimes they won't come for a month and half or so, sometimes (if you're lucky) everyday, sometimes once a week, sometimes once every three weeks or so….. You get the idea.

But the next update won't come until mid-June-ish. (That's when I get out of school,and I'm **_really _**busy right now. Maybe, just maybe though, 

Thanks to all of you who reviewed so far:

__

TamoraFan

White-Wolf

Angel of Wind

Jazy716

Queenofilangees

Quiggles

Lady Knight

Valencia22

Clarylissa

Superalicea

Lady Wild Rose

Lady Sandrilene

SecretKeeper

Cami of Queenscove

(Someone who didn't leave a name)

Csporty128

And finally….

Amanda (Lady of the Lilacs) for beta-ing and reviewing!

****


	9. Traveler's Blessing

****

Woohooo its here! At last. Sorry for the long wait. Feel free to skip this and get to the good stuff! But for those of you who didn't skip to the good stuff, see ANs at the end. Oh, amd this IS NOT BETA-ED, I wanted to get it out ASAP.

"Neal, please cooperate!" cried Kel. 

"Kel, I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood."

"Not in the mood? Not in the _mood_? Do you think I am? You have 3 days left, and you still can't even wield the damned thing correctly!" Kel screamed in a very rare outburst. It did the trick though, as Neal immediately shut up and actually started to _properly_ use the glaive.

Kel's bad mood stayed with through out the day. During lunch, she totally ignored Dom, making him extremely curious, but her knew her well enough not to ask.

Neal came over for an extra lesson, but halfway through there was a knock on the door to Kel's chambers.

"Come in," Neal called. 

The door creaked open. It was one of the king's personal messengers, dressed in a light blue silk tunic lined with silver and black breeches. "A message for the knights," he said.

"Yes?" Kel prompted, a little impatient for no apparent reason, except her day's bad disposition.

"His highness has called a meeting, immediately, in his office-"

"Yes, thanks, we'll be there right away." interrupted Kel. He shut the door. Kel and Neal began putting away their glaives. Neal handed Kel his and she hung him up on the rack. They walked out of the chambers, in a rush. 

__

It must be really important. But what could it be about? Wondered Kel, as they walked quickly down the hall. Kel glanced over at Neal, and saw he was running his fingers through his hair, a telltale sign of him being nervous. Now that she thought about it, she was nervous too. But there was no more time to think about it, as they had reached King Jonathan's office.

Kel knocked on the door, and it was immediately answered by a gruff "You're late." When they walked in, they saw the room was filled with nights, and members of The Own who hadn't gone on the trip. 

"I was just telling them how we have received a emergency plea for help from the Yamani emperor," Jonathan filled them in. The Scanrans have done many different attacks on villages in the central area of the Yamani Islands. It's a bad situation. We need every one of you," he continued, "over there, and ready to go by 3 hours before dawn tomorrow." Groans filled the room, and the king gave grim smile. 

"Anyways, I want everyone to go back to his or her rooms, pack, and be ready to leave by tomorrow. You'll get there not by sea, but by the Traveler's Blessing spell. You all should have heard of it by now, a spell invented by our very own Numair. It's such a desperate situation that we need to use this kind of speed. We can afford the power," he added, noticing the look one of the mages in the room gave him. "Any questions?" 

"Yes, sir, what sort of conditions can we expect?" said someone in the group. 

"Rough terrain, freezing at night, burning in the day, anything and everything," replied Jon. "No more questions?" His question was answered with the silence of people thinking. . "Alright then, I'll see you here at 3 hours before sunup."

Kel sighed and walked out of the room, followed by Neal and Dom. Neal was the first one to speak. "This sucks." [**AN-**I know this thought is random, and skip it if you want to, but if they were 'gangsta', Dom would say "Woooord." I'm sorry; I just thought that was hilarious. Anyways, to continue…] 

"I know," Dom said. Kel said nothing. Secretly, she was kind of missing the islands, having not been there since, well, since Kel didn't know when.

Of course, this trip would be for business, not pleasure, so of course she wouldn't get _that _much free time. But that would be enough, just be around…just to experience the culture, to speak Yaman again. 

__

Oh well, Kel thought as she let out a deep sigh. Neal snorted.

"_What_?" Kel asked, a slight bit annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He replied, a grin beginning to spread on his face. "Nothing except you did sound a bit like your Peachblossom for a moment there."

"I did not!" Kel protested as her two friends smiled. "See, he sounds more like-" She tried to snort like her horse, but failed. This effort sent Dom and Neal into peals of laughter. "Hmph." 

Kel stormed off and went into her room to pack quickly, as she wanted to get _some _sleep that night.

By now, Kel had discovered that packing as fast as she did was an art form. You had to pack light, but still have everything you needed. You must be prepared for all sorts of weather and conditions, even the ones not expected. And the most important thing was never forget _anything._ Most everybody needed what you forgot, if you needed it to. And any merchants nearby might charge sky high prices because you were a foreigner. Finally she collapsed into her bed, falling asleep within minutes. 

The birds woke her, chirping cheerfully as Jump, true to his name, jumped all over her. Kel threw her nightgown off of her, slipped on some breeches and a tunic, grabbed her bags, and hurried down to the King's office. 

When she arrived, she saw that for once she was not late. About half of the people there last night were there now. Kel gave King Jon a smile as she set down her bags on the table where everyone else's were.

After about one half hour, everyone had finally arrived. Numair had appeared by then too, ready to work hard. Jonathan escorted everyone to a secret chamber, on the side of his office. The chamber seemed to be only big enough to fit one full grown man, but it seemed to magically expand to fit everyone as each person entered. 

Once everyone was finally ushered in, Numai closed the door. The mage muttered something, there was a roaring _whoosh _ that filled the room, and then silence once again. Kel felt as if she hadn't moved, but through the door window she could see sunlight where one of Jon's bookshelves used to be in view.

****

WOOT WOOT! AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME?????? I FINISHED!!!!! 

Okay, enough with the caps. I hope you liked it, it's been very troublesome for me.

Please review and let me knew whether or not you liked it. Keep in mind that it hasn't been beta-ed, but if you could point out any errors I would appreciate it. I would also like to know your favorite and least favorite chapters so far and why, if possible.

Thanks,

*kiss kiss*

Aurelle


End file.
